Archery bow limbs perform the important function of storing energy when the archer draws the bowstring. When the bowstring is drawn, the pre-stressed bow limbs, which are typically made of resilient material, are further flexed to store additional energy. When the bowstring is released, the stored energy propels the arrow. In conventional compound bows, the limb is typically formed of a single element with a rectangular cross section, where one end is attached to the bow handle and the other end has a limb tip slot formed therein, in which a rotational member such as a wheel, cam or pulley is mounted.
Reinforced glass fiber materials have been utilized in archery bow limbs for a number of years. In some instances, the limb profile is machined from extruded solid glass fiber billets, and in other instances the limb profile is machined from pre-formed compression molded billets, which in some cases may be pre-formed to such near net shape that only secondary machining operations are required to remove excess material from the limb tip area and from the butt slot area, where the limb is joined to the handle. In all such cases, the secondary machining operations are costly and time consuming. Further, the machining operations result in the severing of load bearing fibers which reduces the maximum limb operating stress level and the fatigue life of the limbs.
There is a need for improved bow limbs.